


Talking On Backchannels (The Screening the Goalie Remix)

by kinetikatrue



Category: Hockey RPF, Washington Capitals RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinetikatrue/pseuds/kinetikatrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sasha leads, the rest of the Caps follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking On Backchannels (The Screening the Goalie Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Just a Game for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195632) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



**December 14, 2015, a room in the Capitals' usual Pittsburgh hotel, afternoon**

After seeing Zhenya out, Sasha returns to his hotel room chair and his glass of vodka and his thoughts. His mama would, perhaps, call it brooding. Sasha, however, maintains that he is merely giving Zhenya's pronouncement such consideration as it deserves.

After all, what Zhenya plans to do will be world-changing - certainly for himself, as both hockey player and Russian citizen, but also for those around him - and Sasha needs to have put it aside before that night's game: so, thinking, then his pre-game nap.

***

**December 22, 2015, a box at the Music Center at Strathmore, evening**

Sasha is not normally one for dance performances. He likes dancing, himself, just fine, of course - but watching other people do it? That's too much sitting still, unless he has something to drink while he watches. Or there's some other purpose to it. This evening he has both - perfectly chilled vodka filling his glass, plus one exceptionally thrilled 'date' seated next to him, staring wide-eyed as Strathmore's stage fills and empties and fills again with wave after wave of Moscow Ballet dancers.

Buying up this box for one of their Nutcracker performances may have been one of his more spur-of-the-moment decision, but he thinks it's paying off just fine, between pleasing his mama and generating another heart-warming human interest piece about him and his team; he's even finding watching ballet to be rather more interesting than he'd expected.

Still, it's not enough to keep his attention for all of both acts. When mice give way to snowflakes on stage, his attention wanders - and so he's staring at their opposite box at act's end. He hadn't noticed its occupants when they arrived, too busy attending to his mother and his 'date' and her parents - and is momentarily startled to find himself facing two well-dressed, dark-haired men, escorting three equally well-dressed, dark-haired small children. Their children, he decides, moments later, when one of them starts showing signs of melting down - and her parents seamlessly split apart, one setting to work calming her down, while his partner leads their other children out of their box.

Their momentary tableau had been beautiful, though - and made him think of Zhenya and his plans and what they will gain him: this ability to make his own family, take them out in public, share such moments, good and bad, with them.

He only gets moments to think on this, though. Soon enough, his 'date' is asking to visit Strathmore's refreshment bar - and Sasha is complying, because, after all, what is intermission without sweets? He manages to get out his phone - and its camera - before Act II starts, though, in time to snap some pictures to send to Zhenya.

And then he puts the matter out of his mind and settles in to watch, if he remembers correctly, what promises to be round after round of dancing candy.

***

**January 3, 2016, the Kettler IcePlex team locker room, after practice**

Batya snickers when Nisky's phone rings, playing what Sasha recognizes eventually as 'I'm Too Sexy..' It rises, muffled, from his backpack, which is sitting on the floor beside his bench. 

Nisky's barely managed to answer when whoever's calling starts talking. There isn't much to overhear, though Batya makes no pretense of not trying to eavesdrop. So, ex-Pens business. Sasha likes to know things, particularly about guys on rival teams, but is content to sit on his bench and wait til Batya gets whatever it is out of Nisky. Watching as Nisky's mouth drops open - and stays open - makes for plenty good entertainment while he waits. And telling Nicky about his plans for the evening - plus watching approvingly as Whip shimmies and struts around their room…yes. 

That'll do just fine.

He perhaps should be expecting the news - at least partially - when Nisky gets around to relating it to Batya, but he's not; how could he be? Zhenya only told him about himself. Crosby, Sasha had never even suspected, no more than he'd ever suspected Brooks. Too honest, too married to their sport, too dedicated to practice and improvement to leave room for them hiding anything.

***

**January 3, 2016, Nicklas Backstrom's home, evening**

Sasha has another A besides Nicky - has almost always had two, ever since he started wearing Washington's C, himself - but he freely admits to playing favorites. To his mind, there's no shame in knowing that taking things to Nicky, first - and getting his sensible thoughts on them - helps him organize his own thoughts and thereby come to better decisions. It's his duty as captain to do whatever it takes to better himself, yes? And anyway, Nicky's never told him he shouldn't.

Sasha's point being that Nicky is never surprised when Sasha turns up on his doorstep bearing bags of food from his local Russian Gourmet.

This particular evening, Nicky seems to have been expecting him. When Sasha gets to the door, Nicky's already opening it, reaching out a hand to take one of Sasha's bags and reel him in for a quick hug at the same time. Sasha holds on for longer, savoring this rare offering (Nicky's not inclined to hugging under most circumstances that don't involve scoring goals). But, then, Nicky knew what he was getting into, offering - he's good at knowing where Sasha's going to be, play-wise.

It's one of Sasha's favorite things about him.

Another: that there are bottles of alcohol studding one of Nicky's kitchen counters. Vodka and akvavit, beer and cider, plus glasses. Nicky's also laid out plates and utensils, ready to be filled with breads and smoked meats and cheeses, pickled things and salads and caviar. Prepared as always.

And he doesn't waste any time setting out containers of food, saying "Almost a smorgasbord."

Sasha doesn't get in his way, just leans against one of the counters and complains about their terrible Washington winter, how unrelentingly grey it is, how it's bitter cold but refuses to snow. And then, how, perhaps he doesn't want it to actually snow, since then they would have to deal with terrible D.C. drivers and their complete and utter inability to drive in any kind of precipitation. It's mindless and easy - and Nicky produces mm-hmms and snorts at appropriate intervals, fitting into Sasha's spaces easy as always.

They don't get down to talking about Sasha's reason for visiting until they've made solid dents in both food and alcohol.

Nicky opens their conversation by asking, "The announcement will be…tomorrow?"

And Sasha replies, "That's what Zhenya said. After their practice. Press conference." Not on a game day, which is smart.

"And we practice at the same time they do." Nicky's clearly worked out that they can't know ahead of time whether they'll be facing questions about Sidney Crosby - and Zhenya's - sudden and incontrovertible declaration of gayness when they get off the ice after tomorrow's practice.

Sasha grins and says, "Well, I, for one, look forward to confusing our beats." And he will, oh, he will.

Nicky raises an eyebrow, asks, "Do you really think they will be so confused?"

And Sasha nods and says, "I do not make so many personal, political statements. And this one involves Sidney Crosby." It's sound logic, even in these days when their league is no longer trying to sell them as generational rivals. Sasha is still Russian - and they'll listen, rapt, to anything he has to say about Sid the Kid's inexplicable gay revelation.

"We still need to talk to Brooks, see what he is thinking of doing. Probably nothing, at least at first, but better to know before the beats get to him."

Team PR will not be doing this, Sasha does not think - Brooks has only told the team and maybe his agent, as far as Sasha knows. 

"He might want to, eventually, though. He might think it was responsible." And he is that kind of guy. "He did that interview where he talked about how his parents said he had to keep taking piano lessons if he wanted to keep playing hockey when he was a kid." Sasha doesn't keep track of every interview one of his teammates does, but he remembers that one because it involved reporters tagging along on one of their road-trips, sitting across the aisle from Brooks and Greenie on the team plane, and recording Brooks's answers with this fancy little mic setup. Most of the team had spent at least some time listening in.

Nicky nods, says, "But, regardless, we need two plans - one for if we're just, _just_ , responding to Crosby and Malkin coming out. And another if Brooks wants to do something."

"Or…anybody else," Sasha adds. He'd been about to say Greenie, though Greenie isn't one of them any longer. His foolish brain has yet to stop thinking of him next whenever Brooks is mentioned. 

Putting anything out there about himself, right now, even if Zhenya is? That was never even in question. Which Nicky knows - and knows why it isn't just as well.

***

**January 4, 2016, Kettler IcePlex, early morning**

When Sasha finally makes it to Ballston - and Kettler - after defeating that special horror that is morning rush hour traffic on 66 (mornings like these make him consider returning to his old house and its easy proximity to practice), he finds Nicky waiting for him, standing outside one of Kettler's currently empty training rooms, clearly reserving it for their use. He has both Brooks and Batya with him.

Sasha nods approvingly - and greets them all with, "My man!" and some energetic thumping of backs. What they have to talk about is serious, yes, but not _bad_. Just…important.

Once they've entered and scattered themselves about their appropriated training room, Nicky opens proceedings by saying to Brooks, "We just want you to know: whatever you want to do, we'll follow your lead."

They all sit in silence while Brooks considers this, then says, "Nothing for now. I'm not dating anybody. I don't need it. And, anyway, I like both. It might not ever be something I want to make a big deal out of." 

Nicky nods - and Sasha says, "Good talk." Batya is making a face, but Sasha ignores him. Not needing to plan for this more suits him just fine.

***

**January 5, 2016, media availability after morning skate**

Sasha would've preferred it to not be Boston, to be answering these questions in his own stall, in the Caps' room. But that is not to be. So he answers, sticking to one prepared statement after another.

On how he feels about the news, "Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin are both fine hockey players, nearly as good as me! And none of their recent revelations change that. I wish them all the best…except against the Caps."

On whether he knew about Zhenya beforehand, "Not my place to say."

On whether he thinks the league should do anything about their relationship, "For them to decide, but if not hurt team…"

On how he would feel about having gay players on his team, "If they can play…they can play!" Sasha feels particularly pleased about that one, and how it perhaps reads as double-speak.

He keeps one eye on Brooks, just in case he does anything unexpected, but nobody knows to ask him anything - so he only gets a few questions about playing in TD Garden, against this iteration of Bruins hockey. Plus one or two about Greenie. It's all somewhat anticlimactic.

***

**January 14, 2016, Kettler IcePlex, after practice**

Sasha's not expecting Brooks to pull him aside, after practice, a few weeks later - and ask to talk - but Sasha shrugs and finds them some privacy, anyway. And then waits for Brooks to say whatever he has to say.

It takes some few minutes, but what he finally comes out with is, "Turns out, one of my little cousins likes boys. And he got up the nerve to tell his mom because Crosby came out."

Sasha nods - this is what everyone who has come to talk to them about such things has said would happen.

Brooks continues, "I told her he could talk to me if he wanted. That he should. But now I can't decide if I should be doing more."

It's what Sasha has always expected Brooks to wonder eventually, and he's ready to ask in return, "Are you ready for that kind of attention? Or would it be enough to organize something for charity? Do something with YCP?"

That gets him a few more minutes of silence, but eventually Brooks says, "Charity stuff, for now...," though he still looks somewhat unsure, like he feels like he ought to want to do that bigger braver thing.

But Sasha just responds, "My man, Caps PR is waiting on your word." Because he doesn't have to be ready. This can be enough for now. Nicky has told Sasha so - and Sasha believes him.

Anyway, Brooks is smiling, so he's probably done one good, captainly thing for today.

***

**January 24, 2016, in the room at Verizon Center before puck drop**

Sasha is glad their first Pens game after Zhenya and Crosby came out is on home ice. His team, with their home crowd behind them, will skate confidently - and perhaps not get into any unnecessary fights.

Before he puts on his jersey, he stands and says, "My men. When you go out on the ice, you will say nothing to Crosby - or Malkin - about being gay. You will not call any member of the Penguins a faggot. You will not suggest that they might like your dick up their ass - or in their mouth. I have promised Zhenya that we will not provoke them over this - and I hope you can see your way to making my word mean something." Sasha sits down, after and goes back to taping his socks in place.

Nobody objects - he didn't think they would; they will skate their best against these Pens, for Brooks - and for him.


End file.
